


Cat Bones

by ThePencilRiot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader is more ambiented to be female: clothes, reader POV, reader is a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePencilRiot/pseuds/ThePencilRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years since The Barrier has broke.<br/>You are happy, satisfied with your life.<br/>You enjoy the little happy moments you have from time to time, and today there are many moments you will appreciatte and remember for a long time, when a short skeleton appears in your life for the very first time. And... You can't with his puns. They're hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, well this was not supposed to get posted, but as my first fan fiction (second actually, the other is lost in time) I thought it was nice. If you find any mistakes... Sorry, I will try to improve. I thought this as a whole story but I think is better for it to stay as a One Shot. Hope you Enjoy!

You wake up in your fluffy bed, the nice song of the birds outside fills you with energy for the day. Through your white courtains decorated with little fishes a soft ray of sun finds its way inside; well, let's let it in! Opening the courtains and the window you close your eyes and inhale, feeling peace and the spring in your soul.

You study your vecindary, in the morning everyone is more friendly or still too sleepy to be mean. It's nice, the only reason you why wake up this early. That and your work.

You head to the bathroom and take a shower. The room is quite large and the ilumination is bright. You have it decorated with some bird-shaped paintings in the walls and you have a carpet matching the colors of them. When you finish refreshing your body, you begin to prepare your image, looking at the big mirror.  
Your yellowgreen eyes look very eager in your feline face, and your short ears are attentive, along with your dancing whiskers. Your young face looks exactly at the 26 years old you are. "Well, hello there me! Ready for another day?", you thought smiling at your reflection. Being a happy moster on these days is something.

Since The Barrier, who kept your people trapped in the Underground, one of the main social problems is the adaption of mosters to the surface society, or rather the other way around. Thought it was almost two years ago, there are still some really tense situations between both species, but... it seems that the great majority of humans has managed to put away their differences and get along with mosters, and little by little, it gets better!

You start drying your spongy, calico fur with a new hair dryer you purchased yestarday, it does its job perfectly! You take care of your fur, from the nose to the tail. You then get dressed with a white dress and a light yellowish un-bottoned sweatter. Brushing your theeth is one of the most important parts of your personal hygiene, those fangs have to stay healtly!

When you are comfortable with how your look, you head to the kitchen, what about some beacon ? french toasts? orange juice? A great breakfast, indeed!

After it, you finish reading that book that has been warming your heart this week, you will highly recommend it to your co-workers! You made sure you have everything you need in your rustic maroon bag and put some matching shoes to exit your house. It is the right size for you, painted with a light cyan and the details with white. You watch your little front garden before get going, glad the many flowers you take care of are fine. Well, later home!

You walk down your street, people already in it, waving to your neighbours. You greet a nice human couple getting in their car, and as always notice that old man that lives in front of them, glaring at you; he is not fond of mosters. That's too bad, you think; there is a considerable number of monsters living in the town already, though it was a bit awkward at first, they already co-exist with the human population of the zone.

You encounter the same familiar faces as everyday at the bus stop. You chat with a young human girl, she works as a waitress at this dinner in the mornings, you once payed her a visit and she gladly offered you something from the menu, it was a good meal! In the bus, you catch in the corner of your eye a middle-aged marriage, your keen ear knows they are murmuring about the monsters in the bus. Some people do not know how to be subtle.

You arrive to work and there are already students walking in the school. This place accepts both species, monster and human kids playing together, and also you and some others monsters got a job as teachers! You have always loved teaching, even at the Underground, it was already your passion to spread knowledge, though, since monsters were limited to the Underground, you had to study a lot to be prepared to teach what kids need to be succesful in the life on the surface, and since they are still a bit young you feel comfortable around them.

You go to the office and register your entrance, after you, one of your friends and co-workers says hi.

"Good Morning, (y/n)!"

"Morning, Toriel! I got to tell you something about your precious kid!"

"Oh? How are they doing in your class?"

"Well, they wrote this beautiful poem about their family, with a very adorable drawing. That kid is such an angel! I hope you enjoy their work as much as I did, you are taking good care of them, Tori"

Toriel blushes a little, putting a hand in her cheek, thanking you. "Oh, my child. They were very excited about it, they said they will show me today! Thank you for being good to them, (y/n)"

"It's nothing, I appreciate every student of mine"

You are honored to have the Saviour and Ambassador of Monsters in your class, Frisk is a very good child. They and Toriel were the first human-monster family that ever existed, and they got some attention because of that, but their other friends are there supporting them, and Frisk is also very intelligent and it impress you how they know how to manage these situations with calm. An example of how everyone should treat each other.

Undyne laters joins you two, she left her position as the Head of the Royal Guard to become a Coach in this school, joining her friend Toriel in her duty of taking care of children.

After some talk related to work stuff, you head to your respective classes. You arrive to yours, greet your students and begin.

\-----------

_Messange from Toriel:_

*Hello, (y/n). I would kindly like to ask you something, if it is not much of a trouble.

*Of course, anything for a friend

*Well, I have to pay a visit to the Secretaty of Education, they need my pressence as I represent the monster teachers community; Undyne can't take Frisk home because she has plans already and I would not like to bother her, so a friend of mine is going to pick them up, but he is arriving a little late, if it does not bother you, can you please wait for him with Frisk?

*Oh, I see. Of course I will gladly do it! I have the arternoon free

*Oh! That is wonderful! I trust you to take good care of them, thank you!

*Anytime you like!

Wow, you are flattered knowing Toriel trust you her child like this. You don't know, but she consideres you a good friend and respects you as Frisk's teacher and fellow worker; it is very natural of her to ask you, even if its all of a sudden like this.   
You keep going on your day normaly, wondering who is this friend Toriel talks about. You don't really know a lot about her most closest friends but, if she trust them then you should too. At the end of the class you call Frisk.

"Hey, buddy. Look, your mom says someone will pick you up instead of her or Undyne" you say, showing them your mobile.

Frisk sings you that they already knew about it and that they are happy that you can wait with them. Also they would like to play with you a little while waiting!

"Oh, well we can play outside at the yard if that is okay with you"

They nod excited and run to the halls with their backpack. Waiting outside, they play in the swings for a while, you push their back so they can swing better.

After half an hour, Frisk signs and tells you that their friend arrived. You look and notice a short skeleton wearing a rather large blue hoodie and pink slippers. It is... strange how you did not notice when he got here. Is he sneaky? Your whiskers twitch at the thought. Well he is Tori's friend so it has to be ok.

"Hello, my name is (y/n), it's a pleassure, I am Frisk's teacher, Toriel asked me to wait with them for you", you take a better look at him once you are closer.

His gooffy smile widens a little at your manners, looking at you through his bright, white dot-pupiles, he speaks in a deep lazy voice:

"Yes it is sure a... _purrleasure_ to meet you"

A moment of silence. Oh. OH. You got it already and let out a cute snort, bringing a hand to your mouth.

"Did you just called me cat?" you tease, trying to be a little serious. You fail. Who is this guy? How dare he insult you like this? Okay you are not offended at all, but still! Frisk has their hands on their big smile, holding their lips. 

"Oh, sorry I thought you were used to this kind of things, after all you look very... _kitty._ " He winks.

One second passed. Oh my god. What. Did he just called you... You don't know if you should be flattered or very upset at these sort-of-not-offensive puns! Oh, when did you started laughing? May be the panic, control yourself, (y/n)! 

"Haha... Why? hahaha! It shouldn't be funny!"

You wipe a tear of your eye, Frisk is now giggling with you. The skeleton chuckled.

"Not my fault you are being a great audience, pal. The name's Sans, Sans the skeleton"

You calm down when hearing his name, what are these puns. They are bad, but! You carefully watch him, his gaze tells you that it was a genuine compliment... Of some sort.

"Ah, it's a nice name"

"Well that's a coincidence, I thought your name was very _mice_ too"

He didn't. You heavily frown at him. Like when you are angry at one of your students, they say you do look scary.

"Ok, I had enough of this!"

His expression swifts, dind't expected to annoy you so fast? Not as a great audience as you thought?

"Now you really getting... close to the bone!"

Frisk can't hold their laughs, and you chuckle with them. You left Sans' face plain but he inmedietly giggles with you two, and then he even rises a hand to his frontbone when it becomes a laugther, like he can't believe you managed to mock him like that.

"Wow, you got me there, buddy" he confesses. "But I hope you don't believe you can best me, because you will have to suffer more of my hilarious puns"

Well, yes. He seems like he does this sort of thing all the day, you are dealing with a veteran.

"Ok, I'll take the advice" You kneel to meet Frisk at their height.

"Well, I think you should go now, don't want to hold yourselves back"

You pet their hair a little, and they sign you if you'd like to come along with them to get a...

"A Nice Cream?" You are confused, is he joining the bad puns?

They explain that it is the name of the brand, they even tell you the happy slogan and all. They must like it a lot. Sans makes a comment.

"Well, kid's in charge here; wadya say, pal, you come along? It'll be just a _meowment._ "

"Pfft!" Ok, that one was very bad, you do your best to hold a snort. "Well, if you are ok with it, I'd like to try this so-called Nice Cream".

Yeah, why not. Frisk eagerly takes your hand and signs 'You will love it'. They bounce to the public park, you follow and Sans walks beside you, his footsteps are heavy, even with the slippers, like he is scuffing.

You arrive to a stand, decorated in bright yellow and red, a monster is attending some human kids, giving a big smile while serving their Nice Cream.

You approach and the vendor, who repeats the slogan in a melodic voice. Frisk requests a three ball nice cream and you just ask for a simple nice cream cone of your favorite flavor. When you reach your bag for paying you see some phalanges handing some bills to the vendor.

"Keep the change" He says with a warm expression. The vendor thanks you all and hopes you "A Very Nice Day!".

You are not sure of what to do, you feel your face warming up. "Oh, you shouldn't have, please let me just give you--" He interrumps you rising his hands in defense position.

"It's ok, today I invite"

You give him a worried look, and he softens his smile to make you know it is really ok. You feel your cheeks blushing slightly, you will have to find the way of paying for that, later.

"Thank you, Sans" It's all you gently say.

Frisk enjoys their nice cream and asks if you liked yours, you tell them you 'loved it' and they smile, then jogs to sit on a bench to eat, then you go and Sans also sits, but more like he let's himself fall on the bench. Now that you notice, he has some eyebags on his sockrets, you wonder what he does for a living? How he met Toriel and Frisk? Why are they so gentle with you? If you didn't know him you would have say he was flirting with you.

...

**You just met.**

You snap off your thoughts when you hear laughter. It seems Sans told aother pun and Frisk really enjoyed it... Aw, you missed it. Uh, well not like you care that much.

After finishing eating you say you have to go, and Frisk hugs you and signs a good bye. You kiss their forehead and turn to Sans. You get a paper and pen out of your bag.

"Um, listen Sans, I would like to make it up to you about that Nice Cream. So maybe I can invite you something of your like one of these days? Here's my phone number. Please don't refuse, I won't accept a 'no' for an answer" You put a sincere smile and hand it the slice of paper.

"Oh! Uh..." He looks confused, he was not expecting it. His hesitating hand takes the paper after a moment. He brings it to his eye sockets and appreciates the digits writen on it. You catch a soft cyan light on his cheekbones. Is it? He glares at you again and his face is making an expression that, it is hard for you to guess the emotion of it.

"Guess I have no choice..." He winks. Your heart skips a beat.

"Great! I'll wait for your message, you can even call if you like" Now you have to put a hand on your face, hope he does not notice the blush through your fur. "I should get going, then. Good bye!"

You wave at him, but before you turn to begin the trip back home, he tells you one more thing.

"See ya later, kitty".

You don't answer, you cover your grin with your fingers and face the road to home.

That skeleton was totally flirting with you. Well, they seem to be that kind of funny person that is good to everyone, he is funny and... charming? You try to shake that thought away, after all, you just met!

At least he did of this day something interesting.

 

  
  
...

 

  
  
Oh? You are now Frisk! It seems you are walking home.

 ***** You tell Sans to stop flirting with your teacher.  
  
"Heh, it was for a mayor good. Puns find their ways, kid"  
  
***** You tell Sans to stop pun-flirting with your teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen a work where a reader is not a human.  
> EDIT: a very nice person told me I should tag it, so I did! tagged it as "Reader is a Monster". Thank you all for the kudos, I didn't expect this to get attention. Yes like, any attention. xD
> 
> Also sorry of the bad puns?


End file.
